Lovers and Liars
by StoneColdAngel
Summary: One lover with a broken heart, and another to heal his wounds. One who's heart is filled with pain, and another who's is filled with regrets. And one more, who caused all this mayhem.Will love be strong enough to save them? Or will it tear them all apart?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had vanquished the Dark Lord, and without him to worry about, everyone in the wizarding world could go about their lives without having to worry. Everyone seemed happier; a certain dark haired savior in particular. Harry Potter could finally say that he was truly happy. His godfather, Sirius Black, was finally declared innocent, so Harry no longer had to live with his aunt and uncle. He had his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, always by his side, and he had the perfect girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He also found a friend in his old arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Everything seemed to be going quite well for him.

-------

Harry Potter was awoken in the middle of the night by a horrible nightmare. This puzzled him because ever since he defeated Voldemort, the nightmares ceased. Deciding to brush it off, he went for a walk. Walking in the dark halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he found himself in front of the stairs that lead to the Astronomy tower. He did not know why he walked there, he just did. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked up the stairs. As Harry approached the door, he noticed that it was ajar. Walking closer, he could hear people inside. Shaking his head and grinning, he chuckled as he realized that it was just some couple who came to the tower to make out.

He was about to walk away when something inside the room caught his attention. Peering through the slightly open door, he could tell that those two people were both female, one of them being his friend, Hermione. Opening the door a little more, he tried to get a look at the other person. He was shocked to see red hair that was all too familiar to him. Hermione moved her head a little enough to confirm who the person was.

"Ginny," Harry gasped as her recognized his girlfriend making out with one of his best friends.

Hermione and Ginny quickly broke apart when they heard something. They both turned pale when they saw Harry standing at the door, watching them.

"Harry, I can explain!" Ginny said. But it was too late; he already fled.

--------

Harry ran. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he just needed to run. He wanted to run as far away as possible from what he saw. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to run. Turning a corner in the hall, he crashed into someone.

"Damn, Potter! Why don't you watch where you're going?" said an annoyed Draco as he tried to help Harry up. Draco was about to say something more when he noticed the tears on Harry's eyes. "What happened to you?"

"None of you fucken business, Malfoy," retorted Harry, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"No," said Draco in a calm voice, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong with you? You know you can tell me."

"Whatever," mumbled Harry.

"Alright then," Draco sighed, letting Harry go. As he watched Harry walking away he called out, "But you know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Sure, thanks, Malfoy," Harry said, looking back at him one last time before walking towards Gryffindor tower.

-----

Walking through the entrance behind the Fat Lady, he saw his best friend, Ron, sitting by the fire.

"Hey, mate," greeted Ron, looking up. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, when he noticed Harry's red eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Ginny," was all Harry said as he took a seat on the couch across from Ron.

"What happened with Ginny?" Ron said, concern in his voice for both his friend and sister.

"I went over to the Astronomy tower, and I saw her there with someone," Harry somberly replied.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Harry," Ron said, walking over to Harry. "Who was it though?"

Harry took a deep breath before replying, "Hermione."

"WHAT!?!" shouted Ron as he heard that his girlfriend was the one making out with his sister. "You're lying!"

"I'm sorry, Ron. But I'm not," said Harry, looking Ron straight in the eyes.

"Yes you are!" shouted Ron, refusing to believe him. "Take it back!"

"Ron, its true," Harry was starting to get annoyed with him.

"No its not!" exploded Ron, punching Harry in the face.

"What the fuck was that for?" Harry put a hand to his nose where Ron punched him. From what he could feel, it seemed broken.

"For lying, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Ron! Quit being such a bastard!" Harry punched Ron, getting him square in the jaw.

In a matter of seconds, the two were on rolling on the floor, trying to beat the living shit out of the other. Dean and Seamus came down from the boy's dormitories after hearing something going on downstairs. After seeing the two fighting, they tore them apart. Harry went upstairs, while Ron stayed downstairs to be away from Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron flopped onto the nearest couch he could find and let out a heavy sigh. He had never had a fight with Harry that was that bad. He sat there and let his thoughts drift off for a while. He was deep in thought when Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

"Ron? What are you doing out here?" Hermione asked. Ron noticed that she looked a little worried about something.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "And what happened to your face?"

"Nothing," Ron replied, "Just got into a fight with Harry a while ago."

"Why?" Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Said some shit about the two of you. I figured it was all a bunch of lies. So I hit him pretty hard."

"What did he tell you?" Hermione asked. She looked even more worried now.

"He said that he caught the two of you making out. Hah, stupid, isn't it?"

"Ron, about that…." Hermione looked down, trying to avoid looking at Ron.

"About what?" Ron raised an eyebrow at here. There was a voice in the back of his head reminding him of what Harry had said earlier, but he refused to believe it.

"Ron," Hermione looked straight in to Ron's eyes. "I want to break up with you."

"What?" Ron stood up from where he was sitting.

"Because," Ginny said, getting into the conversation. "What Harry said was true…"

Silence filled the room. Ron was in shock and looked back and forth from his sister to Hermione. Hermione looked like she would rather be anywhere else but there, but she also looked really sorry. Ginny, however, didn't look like she cared.

"This is just some cruel joke…" Ron said in a barely audible voice, trying very hard to convince himself that what they were saying was true.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Hermione whispered.

"It's not a joke Ron," as she said this, Ginny placed an arm around Hermione's waist. "I'm sorry, but Hermione's with me, not you."

With that, the two girls left, walking towards the girl's dormitories. Hermione looked back at Ron one last time, but his back was turned to her.

"Don't worry about him, Hermione," Ginny said, following her gaze to see that she was looking at Ron.

"Alright," Hermione looked back at him one last time, before following Ginny up the stairs.

---

When Harry walked into the common room the next morning, he saw Ron sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace.

"Ron?" He walked closer to him, concern for his friend making him forget their fight.

"Huh?" Ron looked up and saw Harry there. "Oh, its you. Look man, about last night…"

"It's alright. Just forget it. I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your position," Harry managed to put on a weak smile. "What happened to you? You look horrible."

Ron let out a heavy sigh. "You were right, mate. Not too long after you went upstairs, Ginny and Hermione came in." Tears started to form in his eyes, "Hermione told me it was over, and then they said that what you were telling me was true."

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too. I can't believe Hermione would do that to me!" Ron quickly tried to wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes. "And Ginny…Harry, I'm sorry she did that to you."

"It's alright," Harry tried to smile, but he couldn't. Even if he was telling Ron that it was okay, it really wasn't. But he didn't want to bother his friend with his problems. _Ron has problems of his own right now,_ he thought.

---

At breakfast, Draco couldn't help but stare at the Gryffindor table. He saw Ginny and Hermione enter the Great Hall, but was surprised to see that Harry and Ron weren't with them. They always entered the hall together, holding hands or some other lovey dovey stuff. But what shocked him, and the rest of the students in the Hall, was that Hermione and Ginny were walking to their table hand in hand.

Draco looked at his friends, who were also staring at the two Gryffindors with confused looks. Draco looked back at the entrance to see Harry and Ron walk in. From where he was sitting, he could see the two quite clearly. They both looked horrible. They had bags under their eyes, showing that the two of them didn't get much sleep. That wasn't much of a surprise seeing as Draco saw Harry running in the halls late last night. He was however, surprised, and interested, to see the two of them covered in a few bruises. _It looked like they go into a fight. I wonder who they fought with,_ Draco thought.

He continued to watch the two Gryffindors. When the two spotted Hermione and Ginny, they sat down as far away from the two girls as possible. Draco raised an eyebrow at that.

"I wonder what happened to them," commented Pansy.

"I don't know," Draco replied absent-mindedly, "But from what I can see, it looks like those two couples broke up, and Granger and the Weasley chick are together now."

"Daaamn," said Blaise, "who saw that coming?"

"I sure as hell didn't," with that, Draco stopped talking and continued eating his breakfast while his friends continued to talk about the Gryffindors.

_Maybe that's why Harry was so upset like last,_ thought Draco. _Fuck man, I'm confusing myself. Why do I care what happens to them anyway? Its not like Harry's my best friend and shit._

But even as he thought that, he continued to stare at the wizarding world's savior.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks had passed since Ron and Harry found out that their girlfriends were cheating on them…with each other. Ginny seems fine with the entire thing. Hermione was a little uneasy about everything at first because she was so guilty for hurting Ron, but Ginny managed to convince her that breaking it off with Ron was better than leading him on.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were not taking things well. The two boys had fallen into a deep depression. They barely ate, and hardly talked to anyone anymore. They had also started to find comfort in cutting themselves.

Harry sighed as he put the razor down and stared at his bleeding arm. "Man, I'm pathetic," he muttered under his breath. He hated himself for having to resort to cutting himself. But nothing else seemed to ease the pain. The only thing that helped ease the pain was hurting himself. Harry couldn't help but smile at the irony of that. Sighing, muttered a spell to clean up the blood, pulled his shirtsleeve down, and headed downstairs to meet up with Ron before going to dinner.

Ron was sitting down in one of the many chairs in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for Harry to come downstairs so they could go to eat. "I don't see why we bother though, it's not like we eat," he said to himself. There weren't that many people in the room, so he pulled up the sleeves of his robe and exposed his left arm. It was covered with numerous scars crisscrossing over each other. Some of them were still fresh, while others were almost completely healed. He scratched at his arm, looking around to make sure that no one will see the scars. The only person who knew he cut himself was Harry. Looking up, he saw Harry walking down the stairs. Pulling the sleeve back down to cover his arm, he stood up and the two friends walked to the Great Hall in a companionable silence.

Draco watched from across the Hall as Harry and Ron walked in. He had been watching them the past couple of weeks and noticed a change in their behavior. No one else seemed to notice though. The two Gryffindors looked a lot weaker and paler than they had before. They never seemed to smile anymore, hardly talked to anyone, barely ate, and always had a far away look in their eyes. He also noticed how Harry's eyes don't seem to be as bright as they were. 'Ugh…Since when did I pay so much attention to Potter and his friend?' Draco thought to himself. 'Sometimes I'm so observant it scares me.' Draco couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

"What's so funny Draco?" Pansy asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking of something," Draco answered.

---

It was late at night and everyone in Hogwarts was asleep, except for Harry Potter. He sat in his bed, hugging his knees close to his chest, and thought about his life as tears fell from his eyes. He tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. The tears just kept on falling. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he grabbed the razor from his bedside table and walked into the bathroom.

Placing the blade against his arm, he slowly slid it across. A thin, red line appeared on his arm. It grew larger as more blood started to ooze from his wound. Placing the razor back on his arm, he made another cut. The cuts he was making were near his elbow because he was still scared about slitting his wrist. But every cut he made was going higher up his arm. It wouldn't be long before he reached his wrist, cut it, and left the world for good.

As he was about to reach his wrist, someone opened the bathroom door. Looking back, Harry saw Ron at the door, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Harry?" Ron gasped. He woke up because he needed to use the restroom. It was really lucky that he did, because it looked like Harry was one cut away from killing himself. "What are you doing?"

"Ron?" Harry looked up at his best friend. Ron was shocked when he looked into Harry's eyes. They looked so lifeless.

Ron ran up to Harry and took the bloody razor away from him. He ripped a part of his shirt off and wrapped it around Harry's arm to help slow down the bleeding. He was really worried. He cut himself too, but he couldn't kill himself. Even if he wanted to die, he just couldn't go through with that. And he didn't think Harry would either.

"Stay here and don't do anything to yourself," Ron said as he ran out the door to get his wand. Walking back into the room he saw that Harry had not moved. He quickly said a spell that would help heal Harry's wounds a little.

"What were you thinking, Harry?"

"I don't know, Ron. I just don't know anymore. I can't take this. I want to die. I don't know if I can live without her."

"Yes you can Harry, I'm hurt by this, too. But I know I can't kill myself. I'm too much of a coward." Ron smiled, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"I want to die, Ron."

"No you don't. Don't say that. You can't die, Harry."

"But I really want to," Tears started to form in both Harry and Ron's eyes.

"You can't die, mate. I lost Hermione. I lost everything. I can't lose my best friend, too."

"I'm sorry, Ron. I guess I was just being stupid." Tears fell from Harry's eyes. He was glad that someone out there still cared about him. Ron really was his best friend.

Despite the tears falling from his eyes, a small smile appeared on Ron's face. "Don't worry about it, mate. Just promise you won't die on me?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "Promise. And you won't ever try to do something as stupid as I did back there?"

"Deal."

The two friends looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even though they were both in pain by everything, at least they knew that they always had a friend they can go to.

Author's note: Hey! Haha. Sorry if this chapter's a little lame or corny or whatever. I couldn't really think of what to write. Anyway, thank you to all of those who reviewed! Feel free to give me suggestions and stuff, and criticism is welcome as well. I'm sorry if it takes a while to update and stuff. I just started a college class so I have to work on my high school work…along with college stuff. But for those who care, don't worry. I'll keep updating, it might just take a while at times. And for those who are wondering, this will end up as a Harry/Draco story. I'll be adding Draco into the story soon. I'm still not sure about Ron, though. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Okay, so just to let you know, this isn't going to be much of a cutter story. It's only a small part to the story. On with the story!

Harry sat in the back of his History of Magic class, trying to stay awake. He looked around him to see everyone in the class either asleep, or trying not to fall asleep. The only one who seemed to be paying attention was Hermione, who sat all the way in the front of the class. Harry looked to his left to see Ron fast asleep. Looking over to his left, he saw Draco Malfoy fighting to stay awake as well. Sighing, he started to doodle on a scrap of parchment. His mind started to wander while his hand continued doodling on the parchment.

Looking down at his paper, he saw that he had written Ginny's name all over it. "Damn it," he swore under his breath as he crumpled up the parchment.

Draco looked over at Harry when he heard him curse. He raised an eyebrow as he saw an angry Harry toss a crumpled piece of parchment into his bag. His curiosity grew as he saw the dark-haired Gryffindor fish through his bag for something. After making sure that no one, especially Harry, can see him staring, he continued to watch while pretending to be interested in something in his book.

He was surprised to see Harry take out a thin blade from his bag. He continued to watch, curious as to what Harry will do with the blade, but in the back of his mind, he had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Even if he already had an idea of what was going to happen, he was still shocked when Harry pulled up his sleeve and placed the blade atop his arm.

Draco winced as Harry pulled the blade across his arm. He could almost feel his arm hurting, just by seeing Harry slice his skin. After making a few cuts, Harry seemed content, so he muttered a quick spell to clean up the blood. Harry left his sleeve up, unaware that the Slytherin prince was watching him. Draco looked at the numerous scars that marked Harry's arm. They were all over his arm. Draco was actually surprised that no one has noticed them yet.

Draco had suddenly become very interested in Harry Potter. It wasn't every day that you find out the savior of the wizarding world cuts himself. Looking over Harry at Ron, he wondered if the red head cut himself, too. _The two of them have been acting strangely since Granger and the Weasley girl started going out. _Looking at his arm, he noticed that there were a few scars on the back of Ron's hand. _Hmm, this should prove to be interesting. It's about time, too. Ever since Potter defeated the Dark Lord, nothing exciting has happened… _With the last thought, the class ended and Draco got his things and started walking to lunch. But not before deciding that he would try to find out a little more about Potter and his friend.

After lunch, Harry walked to his potions class by himself. Ron decided to skip lunch to finish up some homework for Snape at the library. Harry chuckled at that. It REALLY wasn't like Ron to skip lunch to finish homework…for Snape. But then again, Ron really changed since Hermione left him for his sister. Hearing footsteps behind him, he looked back and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Potter. What are you doing by yourself? What happened to Weasley? He left you, too?" Malfoy joked.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your shit right now."

"Damn, Harry. You don't need to act like some chick on that time of the month."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"That's pretty hard to do considering we have the same class and there's only one way to get there." A smirk appeared on Draco's face.

Harry didn't say anything since what Draco said is true.

"So, there's been some rumors going around about you, Weasley, Granger, and the Weasley girl."

"So…?"

"Just wanted to know if it was true or not. I mean…we are friends, aren't we?"

"We may have stopped fighting after Voldemort died, but I'd hardly call us friends," Draco was really starting to annoy Harry.

"Aww, Potter. I'm hurt."

"What the fuck do you want with me, Malfoy? I don't want to deal with you right now."

"Okay fine. So I didn't want to just talk about some crappy rumors going on about you. I saw what you did in History of Magic."

Harry paled. _He couldn't have seen me._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit, Harry. I saw what you did to your arm. Now, all I want to know is, why would the boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord be doing cutting himself?" Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"It's none of your fucken business, Malfoy."

"It's the Weasley girl, isn't it Potter? I mean, I saw you that night, looking like you were crying. Next morning, your _girlfriend_ walks into breakfast, hand it hand with Granger. And I'm pretty sure that she was Weasley's girl. Not the girl Weasley, the other one. Then next thing you know, I see the famous Harry Potter cutting himself. Honestly, Potter, you could do a lot better with her. That Ravenclaw or whatever a lot better that her. What was her name again? Cho? Or something along those lines."

"Shut up, Malfoy, you don't know what your talking about."

"I don't?" Draco stopped walking and looked at Harry. "I'm pretty sure I do. And really, Potter. Out of all the girls you could kill yourself for, why Weasley?"

"I said SHUT UP, Malfoy," Harry clenched his fists, trying not to beat the living shit out of the blond before him.

"Looks like I touched a nerve."

"What the fuck do you want with me Malfoy? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"Aren't we touchy? Look, Potter. I don't know what the fuck is going on in that head of yours, but hurting yourself because your girl left you…for another girl…that's just stupid. Actually, getting replaced by a girl is pretty stupid." Draco chuckled at that.

"Whatever."

"Potter, just listen to me when I say she isn't worth it."

"Why do you care anyway? You never used to give a fuck about me."

"Yeah, well now I do. And with Voldemort gone and my father behind bars, I see nothing wrong with me trying to help you."

"That's still no reason for you to care."

"I don't really know why I care right now. I've been doing a lot of shit that's surprising me lately. But it isn't killing me, so it can't be all that bad."

Harry looked at Draco, almost sure that the Slytherin was going crazy. Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking to class.

Draco sighed as he watched Harry's retreating figure. _Why do I care about what Potter does to himself?_ Deciding to think about it some other time, he hurried to Potions.

Note: Yay! Another chapter done! The next chapters might take a while longer, since tomorrow is Monday and schoolwork must be done. But I'm going to try to make the chapters a lot longer. Leave a review. Tell me what you think…If you like it or not. Or if there's anything I could possibly do to make it less crappy. Thank you to everyone who reads this! Especially those who leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed, thinking about what had happened with him earlier that day.

"Why do I care about what he does to himself?" he said to himself.

Everyone else in the dormitory was asleep, so he didn't have to worry about any them over hearing him talking to himself. He thought about Harry and what has happened to them since the war.

During the war, Draco decided to go against his father and joined Dumbledore. He remembered that night pretty well. His father was forcing him to take the dark mark, but he refused. His father, enraged that his son would go against the dark lord, started to curse him. After what felt like hours, very painful hours, his father finally left him alone. With the help on a house-elf, he managed to escape his home and get to Hogwarts.

When he arrived at the gates, Dumbledore was already there, as if he was waiting for him. _I swear, that man seems to know everything…its scary…_ he remembered how shocked he was to see the headmaster at the gates. Dumbledore then took him to the infirmary. After a few days, he was almost completely healed and Madame Promfrey finally let him out.

When he was finally let out of the hospital wing, he met up with Potter and his friends, who were staying at the school for extra protection that summer. At first, Harry and his friends weren't so sure if they could trust him. Especially that Weasley boy. But after a while, they started to get along. Or, Draco wouldn't really call it getting along, but they stopped trying to kill each other.

Then one night, Draco couldn't sleep, so he went for a walk by the lake. There, he saw Harry sitting by the lake's edge. Harry hadn't noticed him yet, so he decided to walk back to the castle so he wouldn't disturb him. But while turning around, he stepped on a twig, and Harry heard the sound and looked back to see Draco.

Draco was about to apologize and leave Harry alone when something caught his attention. Draco looked at Harry closer, and noticed that tears were glistening in his eyes.

"Potter?" Draco asked, not sure what he should do.

"What are you doing here?" Harry quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to go for a walk."

"Oh," that was all Harry said. Draco stood there, unsure of what he should do.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry looked to the ground and just shook his head.

Draco walked up to Harry and sat down beside him. Placing an awkward hand on his shoulder, Draco tried to think up of something to say.

"Potter," Draco couldn't think of anything.

"I just don't know anymore," Harry sighed. Draco was still unsure of what he should do, so he just sat there and listened to Harry.

"This was is putting a lot of pressure on me. Everyday, people are dying, and I feel like its all my fault." Tears started to form in Harry's eyes once more.

"But it isn't your fault, you can't do anything about that."

"I know, but I still feel like its all my fault. I'm the one who's supposed to defeat Voldemort or whatever, but I don't know if I'm strong enough."

"Really, Potter. You got to stop being so hard on yourself. Just because every thinks you're going to be something great and do amazing things doesn't mean you will. Trust me, I know." Draco smirked at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Whatever, Malfoy."

"But seriously, Potter. Coming to the lake to cry? What are you? A little girl?"

"Fuck off, Malfoy. You try living with all this damn pressure. It isn't nice."

"Or you're just plain pathetic." Draco's smirk grew as Harry glared at him.

"Whatever." The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, not saying anything, not even looking at each other.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Thanks."

"Huh? What the fuck you thanking me for?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged, "I guess I just needed someone to talk to about all that crap."

"Ok?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "You are one fucken weird guy, Potter. But…uhh…you're welcome?"

From that night on, Harry and Draco's relationship changed. They were no longer the archenemies they were when the first entered Hogwarts in first year. They weren't extremely close friends, but still friends nonetheless.

Draco smiled at that thought. He never thought that he would end up being friends with Harry Potter, or even being civil with him. But he is, and he kind of likes it.

_Ok, what the fuck am I thinking? This is Harry Fucken Potter I'm talking…err…thinking about here. And what the fuck? Since when do I like being friends with Harry? Hmm…saying his name feels weird. Even if I'm just thinking it. I've been saying Potter all this time. Gah, I'm so fucked up. I better just get some sleep. _

With that last though, Draco went into a dreamless sleep, all thoughts about Harry out of his head.

Note: It's finally Friday! Hehe. -. Thanks to those who reviewed…keep them coming…they encourage me to write more. LOL! The good thing is, I barely have homework for the weekend, so I can update more. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to do his homework. But he was having a hard time doing it because Hermione and Ginny were in the room as well. Ginny was sitting on Hermione's lap, arms wrapped around her neck, making out like crazy.

"Fuck, can't they get a room?" Ron muttered to himself. "Stupid fucken slut I call my sister. I hate her! She knows I hate seeing her and Hermione together…but she keeps doing all that shit with Hermione when she knows I'm looking. Stupid bitch."

"Talking to yourself?" Ron looked up and saw Harry.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you come in."

"You were probably too busy talking to yourself to notice," Harry grinned at Ron.

Ron managed to smile weakly. "It's nothing…just…that stupid sister of mine. I hate her."

Harry looked over to where Hermione and Ginny were. Ron could see the pain in his best friend's eyes as he saw what they were doing. "They really like showing off that they're together, don't they?"

The pain was also evident in Harry's voice.

"Yeah. Ginny likes showing it off for some reason. Fucken whore. It's like she wants us to see that they're together." 

"I know," Harry sighed. "She was never like that before. She's really changed. She's not the same person I fell in love with…but I still love her."

"I know what you mean, mate," Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny with pain and envy in his eyes, "What sucks the most is that after all this time…you still love them and want to be with them…"

"I know, I'm going up to the dorm, I'm not in the mood to see that shit."

"I'll come with you," Ron took one last look at Hermione and Ginny and sighed. "I hate this so much…"

Harry just nodded and headed for the stairs.

Harry lay in his bed, trying to go to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn't claim him. The rest of the room was silent, as everyone else slept peacefully. Lying on his back, he looked at the ceiling and let his thoughts wander. He ended up thinking of Ginny.

Flashback

Harry sat on the couch, his arm around Ginny, who was leaning against him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Looking down at her, he smiled. He brushed some hair away from her face, and kissed her lightly. Ginny smiled and looked up at him before kissing him on the cheek. Placing a hand under her chin, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," He looked her straight in the eyes as he said this.

"I love you, too," She was smiling softly at him.

He kissed her on the forehead and lay back against the couch. Ginny hugged him tightly and cuddled against him. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you, Gin," He hugged her tight. "I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't either. I love you, Harry. I'm always going to love you. I won't ever leave you."

"Really?"

"Yes," She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I won't be like every one else, Harry. I won't leave you, or hurt you, or use you, or anything. I love you, and I'll never do that to you."

"Thanks, Ginny. I love you so much," He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

End Flashback

Tears fell down Harry's eyes at that memory.

"Liar," he muttered under his breath. "Everything she ever said was a lie. She didn't really love me. Everything was a lie."

Tears streamed down his face. He punched his bed, trying to stop the tears from falling, but they wouldn't stop. The harder he tried, the harder they fell. Opening his bedside drawer, he pulled out the first thing he could find. It was a safety pin. Unpinning it, he started slashing at his arm, making one cut after the other, trying to ease the pain by making himself bleed.

By the time he calmed down, his arm had stopped stinging and had fallen numb. Dried blood lined his wounds. Sighing, he closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.

In another part of the dorm, Ron was lying awake. He was also thinking about Hermione.

Flashback

"I love you,"

"What?" Hermione looked at him, shock written on her face.

"I said I love you," Ron was starting to get worried, "Don't you feel the same?"

"I…I don't know, Ron. How can you be sure you love me? We're still so young…"

"I know we're young, but I know I love you. And it isn't that stupid high school love where everyone thinks they're in love with who ever they're going out with at the moment. I honestly, truly, deeply love you."

"How can you tell?"

"It's just a feeling. You make me happy, 'Mione. Just being with you can put a smile on my face. Everyday, I think about you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"Wow, Ron. I don't know what to say."

Ron didn't say anything. He just looked at her. He was starting to get worried. He just told her he loved her, _doesn't she love me back?_

"Hermione?" Ron asked after a moment of silence. She seemed deep in thought.

"Ron," She started, looking at him. "I love you, too."

A huge grin appeared on his face as he scooped Hermione up in his arms and hugged him tight.

End Flashback

_I was right, she didn't feel the same way about me. _

Tears started to form in his eyes. Ron blinked his eyes, trying not to make the tears fall, but the tears fell.

He couldn't find anything to cut himself with, so he started to claw at his arm. He dug his nails deep into his arm, pulling it across, trying to get the pain out of his heart and onto his arm. He didn't care if his arm was in so much pain, as long as his heart stops hurting.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, eating his breakfast. He looked up just as Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. He eyes followed Harry as he walked to the Gryffindor table and sit down.

Pansy sat across from Draco, mirth shining in her eyes. Just by looking at Draco, she could tell that her friend liked him. Pansy had given up on Draco the year before, knowing that the only thing they have between them is friendship. She wasn't the least bit shocked to find out that her friend preferred guys.

Draco looked up to see Pansy smiling at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing," Pansy replied, the smile still on her face. Draco knew that smile all too well. It always meant that she was up to something.

"Yeah right," Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but she refused to say anything. Choosing to ignore it for now, he turned back to his food and continued eating.

Pansy smirked as she continued to eat her breakfast. _Hmm…now that I think of it, Draco and Harry would make a pretty hot couple. Now, how to get them together? Knowing Draco, he'll be too stubborn to admit that he likes Potter, and Potter, well…he's too heartbroken over that Weasley girl. If I manage to get the two of them together, I'd be the best matchmaker in the world! Haha! _Pansy grinned as she started to think up of ways to get the two boys together.

….

Harry sat at the breakfast table, deep in thought. He wasn't in the mood to eat; the past week, he's been throwing up a lot. The last time he ate was a couple of days ago, but he threw it up a few minutes after he ate it, so he isn't sure if you can count that.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he took out a quill and a piece or parchment and started to draw. By the time Ron was done eating and they were going to head for their first class, he had finished his drawing. He looked at it and saw an angel staring back at him. It looked heartbroken and hurt. He drew it using red ink. Its eyes looked sad, it was partly covered by the hair, and the angel had a small frown on his face. Tears were rolling down its face, and since it was in read ink, it almost looked as if the tears were made of blood. The picture was fairly small, so he only drew the angel from the waist up. His wings looked a little tattered, and it looked like it was bleeding on the edges of it. Also, next to the angel's head, were three small hearts. They were broken. Placing a date at the bottom of his drawing, he placed it into his bag and left the table.

On his way to class, Harry went back to thinking. He was so deep in thought that he crashed right into someone.

"Damn it, Potter, don't you watch where you're going?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up to see that he had crashed into Draco Malfoy. "Oh, sorry Malfoy. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No duh, Harry."

Behind Draco, Pansy tried to hide a smile. There was something in Draco's voice when he said Harry's name, but she couldn't figure it out. _Draco almost seems…happy? Just by talking to Potter. He must really have it in for Potter. _

Next to Pansy, Blaise stood there and watched the scene play out before him. He also noticed that Draco seemed to act different around Potter. Looking to Pansy, he saw her trying to hide a smile, but she wasn't having any luck. But by the look of her eyes, she seemed excited by seeing Potter and Draco talk. _From the looks of it, Pansy knows what's going on. I'll have to ask her about this later. _

Behind Draco and the others, Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, not really knowing what was going on.

Ron stood next to Harry and watched him and Draco. _There's something different about Malfoy. I just can't figure out what. He isn't the same guy from all those years before. He seems almost…nicer? And Malfoy isn't really the kind of guy that I'd call nice. I mean, after this summer, he and Harry did seem to get along, but even then, he wasn't THIS nice. I wonder what's up with him._

Harry and Draco stood there for a few more seconds before Harry walked forward, heading for his class. Everyone around them, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, seemed to notice that something was up between the two. Harry, who was drowning in his own misery, was too oblivious to notice what was going on in front of his face. Draco, who was still unsure about what he was feeling, was slowly falling for the Harry; he just didn't know it yet.

Author's Note: That's all I got for now. Sorry if it's short. Schoolwork is occupy way too much of my time. And I have major writer's block. Suggestion on what should happen next would really be nice. Hehe. Also, I was thinking of making Ron end up with someone. I just don't know who yet. And, I was thinking of making Hermione leave Ginny and go back to Ron. Suggestions or comments on that? Hmm…that's all I got. Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy and Draco walked into the library, looking for Ron and Harry. The four of them have been grouped up for a project in Transfiguration.

"There they are," said Pansy, pointing to a table near the back of the library. The two Slytherins walked up to them and sat down.

"Okay, so now that you're here, we can get started," said Harry absentmindedly. "I'm going to go look for books we might need."

"Let me help you," said Draco, standing up and following Harry to the shelves, leaving Ron and Pansy alone.

"Hey Weasley," Pansy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Ron looked up from the thing he was writing and gave her a questioning look.

"Do you notice something weird going on between Draco and Potter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't know. Draco acting different around Potter?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Ron put his quill down. "Malfoy does seem different around Harry."

"Yeah, you want to know why?"

"Why?" By now, Pansy had all of Ron's attention.

"Well, I don't know this for sure, but I think Draco likes Potter…"

"What?!" Ron had to clamp his hand over his mouth while everyone in the library shushed him.

"Shut up Weasley. You trying to get the whole fucken world to hear us?"

"Sorry," Ron's cheeks turned a light pink color. "Anyway, what makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch. But I see how Draco looks at Potter all the time. And me being a girl and all, I can tell he likes him."

"How do you know? Is Malfoy even into guys?"

"I've known Draco long enough to know. Trust me, he likes Harry."

"Well, I don't think he stands much of chance, Harry's still not over my sister." Anger seemed to shine in Ron's eyes when he said the word sister.

"I know. That's why I wanted your help."

"My help? Help with what?"

"I want to try to get Harry and Draco together. You know, play matchmaker?"

"But why?" Ron was confused.

"Well, Potter needs to get over that sister of yours. And Draco, well, he seems in love with Potter."

"Malfoy loves Harry? You serious?"

Before Pansy could answer, Harry and Draco came back, holding books. Pansy just nodded.

"So let's get started?" Said Harry as he took a seat and opened the first book he could get.

---

Hermione and Ginny sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was trying to do her homework while Ginny was trying to get her to make out.

"Ginny, would you stop that? I'm trying to finish some homework."

"Oh come on 'Mione, you're always doing work. Why don't you have some fun for a bit?"

"Ginny, stop that."

"Why? What's wrong with you? You seem so uptight today." Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look.

"I have homework. I want to get it done."

"Can't you get it done later?" Ginny leaned her face closer to Hermione, trying to kiss her.

"Ginny! Stop acting like a…"

"Like a what?" Ginny stopped what she was doing to look at Hermione.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Ginny looked angry. "I'd like to know what I'm acting like."

"Ginny," Hermione let out a sigh, she seemed really annoyed now. "I'm sorry alright? It's just that lately, you've been acting like a total slut."

"What? You calling me a slut?!" Ginny stood up from her seat and looked down at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Gin. You've just been acting like one lately."

"So I'm a slut. Your girlfriends a slut. Deal with it."

"That's the thing, Ginny." Hermione looked up at Ginny. "I think we should break up. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?" Ginny looked shocked.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. It was wrong for me to cheat on Ron. I can only hope that he'll forgive me for that. And I hope Harry can forgive me for what I did. I'm his best friend. I should never have done that."

"What are you talking about Hermione? I thought we agreed that it was better this way?"

"Ginny, you told me it was better this way, but I've been thinking. And I realized, it isn't better this way. I don't want to be with you. I still want to be with Ron."

"What? Why would you want to be with my stupid brother?"

"Ginny! How could you say that about your own brother? And how could you cheat on your boyfriend like that?"

"Let me remind you, Hermione. That you cheated on your boyfriend too!" Tears were starting to form in Ginny's eyes. The two of them were shouting now. Neville, the only other person in the common room, was watching them.

"I know. And I regret it. But I would never have cheated on him if you haven't convinced me to!"

"Hermione, I thought you loved me…" Ginny stopped shouting, she wasn't angry anymore….she was too hurt. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes.

"I thought so, too." With that, Hermione got her books and headed for the dormitories.

Ginny looked at Hermione, watching her walk up the stairs.

Author's note: That's all I got for now. Sorry if it's pretty lame. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny sat on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. No one else was in there. She was still shocked about Hermione leaving her. She never thought it would happen.

"No," she said softly to herself. "This isn't happening."

She was in denial. But after a few more minutes, it started to sink in.

"NO!" She shouted, tears falling down her face. "She can't leave me!" She started pounding her fists against the floor of the common room. "No. She can't"

Ginny was crying very hard by now. Sobs were shaking her body. "No," she said in a very weak voice. "Hermione…you can't leave me…no…"

Ginny continued to cry. She stayed where she was, on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, slumped against the couch, crying. People started to walk into the room but she didn't care. She barely even noticed them. She didn't notice all the strange looks she was getting. But even if she did, she wouldn't care. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing…Except Hermione.

---

"So," said Ron, "How exactly do you plan on getting Harry and Draco together?"

"I don't know yet." Replied Pansy, "But first, we need to get Potter over that sister of yours."

"Yeah," said Ron, looking around him. Harry and Draco were looking for more information while Ron and Pansy looked through the books that were already on the table.

"That's what I need your help on." Pansy flipped through the pages of a book, occasionally writing some information down. "You need to help Potter get over your sister."

"What? How and I going to do that?"

"Beats me. But he's your friend. You know him more than I do."

"Yeah…I guess," said Ron.

---

Draco looked at the books on the shelf, looking for something they might need. Harry was behind him, looking on the opposite shelf. When Harry moved over to the shelf where Draco was, Draco could see him in the corner of his eyes.

While staring at him, Draco seemed to notice things about Harry that he never noticed before. _He has nice eyes._ He thought. _Wait…what? I did NOT just think that…about POTTER. Potter of all people? _

Harry looked to his side, feeling someone looking at him. His eyes locked with Draco's for a while. Green met gray. For a moment, the two of them got lost in each others eyes, but Harry finally realized what was going on, pulled his gaze away from Draco, and started to look for books again.

_That…was weird._ Draco thought. _But fuck, he really does have nice eyes. Fuck! What the fuck am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking that about Harry fucking Potter…_

---

Hermione walked into the library, hoping to find Ron. She wanted to talk to him and Dean told her that he was in their working on a project. She finally found him and was about to walk up but noticed that he was talking to Pansy.

Normally, she would have just walked up to him and asked to talk to him, but she noticed something. It didn't look like they were talking about their project, it looked like something more serious. _Since when did Ron and Pansy get so close?_ She asked herself. _And…why are they sitting so close to each other? _

Pansy leaned closer to Ron to say something to him. Hermione felt a sharp pang in her chest, right where her heart was. _What's going on? I can't still have feelings for Ron, can't I? I just came here to apologize…right?_

Telling herself that she was only here to apologize for what she did, she tried to walk over to them. But at that same moment, Ron said something to Pansy, who then whispered something into his ear, just to make sure that no one could here them. Ron laughed at whatever Pansy was saying. Seeing them together like that, Hermione couldn't approach them. Turning around, she quickly walked out of the library.

Author's note: Hah! I got another chapter done! It's been a while since I updated this, hasn't it? Well, to those who have been reading this story, I hope you still enjoy it…and sorry if I made you wait…hehe. Also, if you will, can someone give me a suggestion as to how pansy and Ron get Harry and Draco together? I'm stuck on that part. Hehe. Also, check out my other story if you got the chance. Review!


End file.
